character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Birdo, Catherine (キャサリン Kyasarin), is a recurring character in the Mario series. While most commonly depicted as a single character, multiple Birdos have been seen on occasion. The central Birdo character wears a red bow and often a diamond ring. She also has some sort of relationship with Yoshi, as they are default partners in various competitions. She originally appeared as a part of the 8-Bits, an army led by Wart in the Subcon realm to thwart Mario's dreams. In later games, she would either help or hinder Mario, depending on her role in the story, and partake in various sports games. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 4-B to 4-A Name: Birdo Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female (Male in Japan and several European countries) Age: Unknown Classification: Birdo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced jumping capabilities, powerful snout for suction capabilities, can create eggs and use them as projectiles, can encase her target and herself in eggs for defense and offense,shoot fireballs, health sapping, explosive eggs, Invulnerability with star. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to others within the franchise like Yoshi, and has fought others like Mario in the past) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with most of the recurring cast in combat) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: Universe level+ | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: High Range: Several meters with eggs and other minions Standard Equipment: Her eggs Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Birdo can be harmed with her own eggs and is easily infatuated with any male character. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Egg Shot:' Birdo will shoot an egg out of her snout at her foes. The eggs will occasionally be associated with broken purple hearts but unlike Peach's hearts, they aren't as versatile, useful, or powerful. Birdo will also use this move to shoot fireballs or explosive eggs called Eggberts. *'Extreme Egg:' Birdo will fire an extremely large egg at her foes. *'Egg Shield:' Birdo will emit several large eggs while engulfing her ally or herself in one of them for defense. She then attacks her opponents with all the eggs, including the one she or her ally is in. *'Suction:' Birdo would use her snout to inhale any object or opponent with powerful force and either swallows them or sap their health. Key: Standard | In the Mario Party series NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2